Tedros Pendragon
Tedros is a sixteen-year-old prince, the son of King Arthur and Queen Guinevere, and the supposed heir to the throne of Camelot until his elder half-brother pulled the sword from the stone. He is a former student of the School for Good and the School for Boys. He briefly took the position of the School Master during his second year and is currently engaged to Agatha. Physical appearance Tedros is described as the most handsome boy in the School for Good, with blue eyes, and a halo of golden blonde hair. He's also described as being tall and having skin that was said to be the same colour as desert sand. It is implied that he is muscular and well-built. In Quests for Glory, the book states that Tedros became extremely muscular for all of his time working out in order to become fit enough to pull Excalibur from the stone. Like all the other Everboys, he wears a sweater when playing rugby and wore blue chain-mail mesh armour during the Trial by Tale. When he was talking to Agatha about Sophie becoming a witch after swordplay, he wore a blue sleeveless shirt. After being transformed into a hideous Never by Sophie, he was described as having the appearance of a bald, scrawny man with a scarred face and a very shiny head. Personality At first, Tedros is made out as stuck up (as said by https://the-school-for-good-and-evil.fandom.com/wiki/Hester%7CHester herself in the chapter he was introduced) and very sure of himself. Like the other Evers (besides https://the-school-for-good-and-evil.fandom.com/wiki/Kiko%7CKiko), he also judged Agatha as a witch and mocked her friendship with Sophie. It's also shown that he's used to getting attention, and actually enjoys flaunting his assets, due to the fact that he's Good's heartthrob and King Arthur's son. However, beneath his self-assured, bold, exterior lies a loyal, kind and brave heart. Because of witnessing his mother's unfaithfulness as well as being loved by most of the Good girls only because of his looks and never because of who he is, Tedros is actually scared and unsure whenever it comes to love until the spark between him and Agatha ignited. It's also shown that Tedros is very gentlemanly (such as when he tried to shake hands with Agatha when they first met) at times. Biography Early life Tedros is the son of King https://the-school-for-good-and-evil.fandom.com/wiki/Arthur%7CArthur and Queen https://the-school-for-good-and-evil.fandom.com/wiki/Guinevere%7CGuinevere. Guinevere left Arthur and Tedros when he was at the mere age of nine. This broke King Arthur's heart, which contributed to Arthur's untimely death soon later, as the King turned to "drink and despair", and reportedly killed at the Four Point when gone there unprepared to stop the war between the Ever and Never kingdoms. Tedros never understood why his mother would tell him and his father that she loved them when in the end, she ran off with one of the king's knights, https://the-school-for-good-and-evil.fandom.com/wiki/Lancelot%7CLancelot. Tedros vowed to never make the same mistake as his father. ''The School for Good and Evil Tedros is first introduced in Chapter 5, "Boys Ruin Everything". When he first enters the Theater of Tales in Chapter 5, everyone stares, and it is said that "The Princes finally had a King." This is where we learn of Tedros's heritage as the son of King Arthur, as Hester tells Sophie by pointing out Excalibur. Tedros is probably the most handsome boy in Good. He attracts all the Evergirls, well... except for Agatha, who is quoted as hoping "he would impale himself" with his own sword. After Agatha and Sophie figure out the riddle that they get from the School Master, they find out that the answer is "True Loves Kiss", and they decided that Sophie is supposed to be the Good student. She must prove to Tedros that she is Good, so he will kiss her, and Agatha and Sophie can return home. But when Tedros tries to kiss Sophie, she turns away and tells him that they should wait. This is when Agatha realizes that Sophie doesn't want to go home, she wants to stay with her prince, and she is furious with her friend. From the first time they saw him, both Beatrix and Sophie fell head over heels for Tedros. Both of them fought over him, spreading rumours about one another and talking behind each other's backs, revealing each others' hate towards one another. Beatrix is very clingy to Tedros, and he notices that. At the Trial of Tales when Sophie wouldn't come out to save him because she didn't want him to see her naked, and at the end, Agatha saved him. But in the end, his true princess is Agatha, who loves him just for being who he is. She tells him so, when they are under the guise of Edgar and Essa, in the School for New Evil. Even though it had never been done before, Tedros and Sophie think they are meant to be. Before Sophie and Tedros were together, and she was still trying to win his heart, there were challenges in Surviving Fairy Tales so that the Everboys could find their princess. Every time, Tedros unknowingly picked Agatha, and until Sophie and Tedros broke up, Sophie didn't think much of it. She told Agatha to bug off, to get her own life and stop stealing her prince, and she did. But then, after the Trial by Tale when Tedros thought that she had betrayed him, he realized that he always picked Agatha and that Agatha was his princess all along. Agatha made a wish to become beautiful, and she did. She started to smile more and brush her hair and takes care of herself, and soon was the most beautiful of all the Evergirls. Tedros started to notice, and he thought about her often. He and all the other boys drooled over her while the girls plotted their revenge and slapped the boys next to them for sneaking looks at Agatha. And she started to feel something when she looked at Tedros, and she even had a dream that someone, whose face she couldn't make out, asked her to the Ever's Snow Ball. And one day, she found out that it was Tedros, and that he was her prince. Sophie found out too, and she wasn't the least bit excited. In fact, she was furious and started to turn into a witch. She attacked Tedros and the School for Good. She wouldn't talk to Agatha or Tedros unless it was a threat. She told Tedros one day that Princes keep their promises so unless he took her to the ball, he was evil. "I guess that solves the mystery about the attacks," she told him when he didn't reply to her hateful remark. By the end of the book, Agatha had accepted the fact that Tedros was her prince, and so did all the other girls. At the end of the Circus of Talents, Tedros had asked her to the ball, and suddenly every girl had a date, except for evil, haggish Sophie. Abilities *'Swordsmanship': The legacy of Camelot runs through Tedros' blood. He has expertise in fighting with a sword in full dexterity and strategy. *'Superhuman vital statistics': Due to constant training and working out, Tedros has a more complicated body composition than a normal human. Relationships Love Interest Sophie In the first half of book 1, Tedros and Sophie believed they were meant to be. As the story progresses, however, Tedros sees that he is wrong at that Agatha is his princess and not Sophie. In the second book, Tedros tries to kill Sophie because she took Agatha from him. He fails and instead almost kissed her while she was in boy form. In the third book, Tedros is the one who is picked to bring Sophie back. When Agatha, Sophie, Tedros and Hort are brought to the Lady of the Lakes safehouse, Tedros and Sophie share their first kiss and Sophie realises that they are not meant to be together. In the fourth book, Tedros and Sophie are on good terms. In the fifth book, Tedros doesn't trust Sophie. He is made to believe that Sophie wants him dead by Rhian. He is also supposedly proved right about her not being trustworthy when Sophie runs back to Rhian. Agatha As they are true loves, they love each other very much. They have suffered many things to be together and are finally where they belong, King and Queen of Camelot. Family Arthur Tedros loved his dad. In the fifth book,b Tedros sees his dad one last time and completes his true test. Guinevere When Arthur died, Tedros is said to have cursed Guinevere. When Tedros is stuck living with her, he wouldn't be around. In the fourth book, Guinevere and Tedros have long talks and Tedros is happy with his mother. He is the only one able to calm her down since Lancelot died Lancelot Tedros hated Lancelot. When he was assigned to Lancelot, Tedros would attack him at any time. Their relationship has changed since then and when Lancelot dies, Tedros is deeply upset. Alexandria Tedros loves his daughter very much. They practice sword fighting a lot with each other. Rhian Rhian and Tedros started off being friends but after Rhian took Camelot, Tedros despises him. When he sees Rhian being buried he is sad because he wanted to kill him himself and see him rot but not the way he did. Japeth Tedros has never liked Japeth. Friends Chaddick Tedros loved Chaddick like a brother. He is upset when Chaddick died. Trivia * Tedros is supposedly 12-15. However, this is later contradicted as he told Sophie in the second book that when he was 16, he would inherit the castle, meaning he will become the King of Camelot at 16. It is said in The Last Ever After that he is 15, almost 16. During the Last Ever After, it is mostly cold and snowy, suggesting his birthday is sometime in winter. This means he is 14 in The School for Good and Evil, 15 in A World Without Princes and almost 16 at the end of The Last Ever After. In the Last Ever After it is stated that before Agatha and Tedros come to the castle, it is somewhere in between March, therefore making his birthday anytime between March-April. In the fourth book Quests for Glory, Tedros has had his coronation, therefore, he is 16. * Tedros is actually a very insecure person. Tedros always wonders if he is truly capable of being King of Camelot. * Tedros has a gold finger glow, the same colour as Agatha because she is his true love. Quotes *"The best villains make you doubt."'' * Category:Characters